staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Stycznia 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Dziesięcioro Przykazań - opowieści dla dzieci - Tylko nie złoty cielec, odc. 1 (The Not so Golden Calf); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 06:35 Smerfy - Latające łóżko Papy, odc. 114 (Papa’s Flying Bed); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:30 Bali - Pycha, co za obiad!, odc. 46 (Yum, yum it's dinner time!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 08:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Samotny detektyw Tośka, odc. 26 (Darby, Solo Slenth); serial kraj prod.USA (2005 09:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Buty to moja specjalność, odc. 11 (Shoe biz); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 09:40 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Puchatkowego Nowego Roku (Winne the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2002) 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Niesamowity Justin, odc. 15 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:10 Wypasiona zima 11:20 Okazja - odc. 17/19 - Urodziny Wieśka; serial TVP 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Doręczyciel - odc. 8/14 - Przesłuchania - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Śnięty Mikołaj 3: uciekający Mikołaj (Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause); komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:35 Gwiezdny karnawał Jedynki 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 7. Morze Śródziemne (Oceans. Mediterranean Sea. (7/8)) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:55 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika cz. I 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 32 - Pamięć - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2104; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Eliksir starości, odc. 48 (Rest Home Rangers); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika cz. II 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Blondynka - odc. 1/13 - Zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi - txt.str.777; serial TVP 21:10 Wichry namiętności (Legends Of The Fall) - txt.str.777 128'; melodramat kraj prod.USA (1994) 23:25 Wielcy wodzowie - Napoleon (Warriors - Napoleon); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 00:20 Wielcy wodzowie - Szogun (Warriors - Shogun); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Dziecko Rosemary (Rosemary's Baby) 131'; horror kraj prod.USA (1968) 03:30 Kino nocnych marków - Zagubione święta (Lost Holiday - THE JIM AND SUZANNE SHEMWELL STORY) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:00 Nie tylko dla pań - Jak zachować młodość (You: Staying Young); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009) 06:45 Ostoja - odc. 72; magazyn przyrodniczy 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 797; serial TVP 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 515 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 516 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Strefa gwiazd - 1/8 09:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Z ziemi, z powietrza i z morza. Tajemnice zwierzęcych inwazji. - cz. 1 (Super swarm - ep. 1); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:25 Koń Polski - 25 lat + VAT Wielka Świąteczna wyprzedaż; program rozrywkowy 11:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Amazonka - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 11:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Austria - "Narty u Amadeusza"; magazyn kulinarny 12:30 Gwiazdy w południe - Pożyczalscy (The Borrowers) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1997) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1806; teleturniej 14:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf ( studio ) 14:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oberstdorf 16:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 426 - Mały bohater; serial TVP 17:40 5 hitów TVP2 - jubileusz 40-lecia Programu 2 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - Dakar na obcasach; felieton 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (74); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (23); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Dwójka w akcji - Wasabi: Hubert zawodowiec (Wasabi) - txt.str.777 89'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Japonia (2001) 22:40 Pogoda na jutro - txt.str.777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003) 00:20 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2011 (cz. 2) (New Year's Day Concert from Vienna 2011) kraj prod.Austria (2011) 01:50 Aztecki tyranozaur (Aztec Rex) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1594; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Plebania - odc. 1595; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Plebania - odc. 1596; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Plebania - odc. 1597; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Plebania - odc. 1598; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Król i królik; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Wodne dzieci (The Water Babies) 94'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1978); reż.:Lionel Jeffries, Mirosław Kijowicz; wyk.:James Mason, Billie Whitelaw, Bernard Cribbins, Joan Greenwood, Wojciech Szymański, Ryszard Dembiński, Jacek Czyż, Włodzimierz Bednarski, Tadeusz Włudarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Bogurodzicy Maryi w Warszawie; STEREO, Na żywo 14:20 Kraj się śmieje - Nagrody i wyróżnienia (bis); STEREO 15:20 Tu, popatrz, blizna; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Sylwester z Dwójką 2010 Imperium Gwiazd; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1109* - Zaufać czy nie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 16; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 785; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 293; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 294; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 1 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Janosik - odc. 6/13 - Worek talarów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Koncerty w Wieliczce cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Koncerty w Wieliczce cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Królowa Bona - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Zacisze gwiazd - (67) Barbara Bursztynowicz; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 M jak miłość - odc. 785; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 1 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 5* - Pieczęć Trzeciej Rzeszy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Taekwondo (Taekwondo) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Korea Połudn. (1997); reż.:Moon Seung Wook; wyk.:Ahn Sung Ki, Ewa Gawryluk, Paweł Burczyk, Bartosz Opania, Michał Bukowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (4) 07:45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (3) 08:15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (11) 08:45 Gumisie (8) 09:15 Gumisie (9) 09:45 Kacze opowieści (49) 10:15 Kacze opowieści (50) 10:45 Gwiazda popu - komedia (USA,2005) 12:45 Vice Versa - komedia fantasy (USA,1988) 14:45 Sezon na słówka - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2005) 16:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kryminal tango (272) 17:45 7420 Milion od zaraz (1) - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Korumpcja (185) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (129) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (130) 22:00 Kości 2 (27) 23:00 Instynkt mordercy (4) 00:00 Morderca znad Green River - film sensacyjny (USA,2004) 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:35 Wow! Night - sylwester w Krakowie 12:15 Szymon Majewski Show 13:10 Top Model. Zostań modelką 14:10 Mam talent! 15:35 Gremliny rozrabiają - horror komediowy (USA,1984) 17:35 Hela w opałach: Pora na dyrektora (45) 18:05 Ugotowani (1/10) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Lawina - film katastroficzny (Niemcy,Francja,Austria,Belgia,Polska,2008) 21:50 Dr House 2 (4) 22:45 Naznaczony: Trumna na urodziny (4) 23:45 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (10) 00:45 Arkana magii 02:05 Uwaga! 02:25 Gremliny rozrabiają - horror komediowy (USA,1984) 04:15 Nic straconego TV 4 05:35 Fantozzi przeciwko wszystkim - komedia (Włochy,1980) 07:20 Grunt to rodzinka - komedia (USA,1995) 09:00 Piękna i Borys bestia - komedia romantyczna (USA,1997) 11:00 Galileo (198) - program popularnonaukowy 11:55 Dekoratornia 12:20 VIP - program kulturalny 12:50 Fantozzi znów w tarapatach - komedia (Włochy,1983) 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga 16:50 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy (Francja,1999) 17:25 Rodzinne rozgrywki - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2006) 19:05 Galileo (35) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1986) 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (9) 22:45 Listy od mordercy - thriller (USA,Wielka Brytania,1998) 00:40 Crash: Niebezpieczne pożądanie - thriller (USA,Kanada,1996) 02:20 mała Czarna - talk show 03:10 VIP - program kulturalny 03:35 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 04:00 TV Market 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:00 Misja Martyna - extra 06:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 06:55 Mango 09:00 Frasier 11 (5) 09:30 Frasier 11 (6) 10:00 Tajemnice Smallville 5 (11) 10:55 Zgrywus - komedia (USA,1996) 12:40 Chuck 3 (14) 13:35 Agenci NCIS 4 (15) 14:30 Bez śladu (16) 15:25 Pluto Nash - komedia SF (USA,2002) 17:15 Columbo 4 (4) 19:10 Uwaga, faceci! 2 (8) 20:05 Superseans: Wróg u bram - dramat wojenny (Niemcy,USA,Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,2001) 22:35 Krok od domu (12) 23:25 Dowody zbrodni 3 (7) 00:15 Dowody zbrodni 3 (8) 01:05 Arkana magii 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Pracujące zwierzaki - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 07:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 08:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 09:30 Junior TV: Karmelowy obóz (25) 10:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (26) 10:30 Junior TV: Jetsonowie (13) 11:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (3) 12:35 Scooby-Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu - film animowany (USA,2000) 14:00 Sekret Świętego Mikołaja - film familijny 16:00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (1/2) - film przygodowy (USA,1999) 18:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 19:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 19:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (9) 20:00 Taśmy grozy (9) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki (18) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Podniebny horror (4) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Strach się bać! - reality show 00:00 Dziewczyny na ekran - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Medium 3 (19) 01:30 G-2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1995) 03:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 05:59 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:05 Wydarzenia 06:45 Oblicza Ameryki (518) - magazyn turystyczny 07:25 Cafe Futbol - wydanie świąteczne 09:45 Samo życie (1549) 10:10 Samo życie (1550) 10:40 Samo życie (1551) 11:10 Samo życie (1552) 11:30 Kabareton na Topie (3) 12:30 Mamuśki (13) 12:55 Mamuśki (14) 13:25 Daleko od noszy 2: 9 milionów (3) 13:50 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Mściciel (4) 14:25 Mikołajkowa Muzodajnia Gwiazd - koncert (Polska,2010) 15:20 Mikołajkowa Muzodajnia Gwiazd - koncert (Polska,2010) 16:10 Hotel 52 (21) 17:05 Dlaczego ja? (69) 17:55 Dlaczego ja? (70) 18:55 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 19:15 Kabareton na Topie (3) 20:10 Wydarzenia 20:50 Przeznaczenie (9) 21:45 Hotel 52 (21) 22:40 Mikołajkowa Muzodajnia Gwiazd - koncert (Polska,2010) 00:25 Cafe Futbol - wydanie świąteczne 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:05 Hotel 52 (21) 03:50 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Mściciel (4) 04:10 Zabić z miłości (4) 04:35 Oblicza Ameryki (518) - magazyn turystyczny 05:05 Przeznaczenie (9) TVP Kultura 08:05 Ivo Pogorelić gra Chopina - koncert 09:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Dr Charakter przedstawia - film animowany (Polska,2010) 09:15 Ironia losu (2-ost.) - komedia romantyczna (ZSRR,1975) 10:50 A miłość największym jest darem - program artystyczny 11:10 Tygodnik kulturalny 12:15 Mechaniczna miłość - film dokumentalny (Dania,2007) 13:40 Koncert na 707 ulic 14:30 Świat się śmieje - komedia muzyczna (ZSRR,1934) 16:10 Kino krótkich filmów: Katar - film animowany (Polska,1984) 16:20 Parasolki z Cherbourga - musical (Francja,RFN,1964) 17:55 Kulig 18:35 Stracone zachody miłości - komedia muzyczna (Francja,Wielka Brytania,Kanada,2000) 20:10 Żołnierz królowej Madagaskaru - komedia muzyczna (Polska,1958) 21:35 Czytelnia (151) 21:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Wyspa gibonów - film animowany (Polska,2010) 22:00 Miriam Makeba - Avo Session - koncert 23:05 Cud w Bernie - komediodramat (Niemcy,2003) 01:10 Chłopiec na galopującym koniu - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,2006) 02:25 Zapraszamy na nasz program: Muzyka szamanów syberyjskich 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 02.01.1985 08:30 Notacje: Stanisław Aronson. Żołnierz "Kolegium A" 08:45 Notacje: Stanisław Aronson. Powojenne perypetie 08:55 Biografie: Pasażer na gapę - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 10:00 Czas honoru 3: Inga (32) 10:45 Flesz historii (5) 11:00 Wojownicy: Walki w mieście - teleturniej 11:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka: Empedokles 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:30 Podróżnik: Lekcja tanga w Buenos Aires 12:45 Miejsce z historią: Wieliczka - nie tylko sól 13:00 Ewangelia i bunt - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 13:45 Ex libris 14:00 Inny Pińsk - reportaż 14:30 7. Włodawski Festiwal Trzech Kultur 15:00 Receptury klasztorne: Tyniecki ser 15:15 Podróżnik: Andsirabe 15:30 Dzika Polska: Baletnica z przerębli 16:00 Czas honoru 3: Bracia (33) 16:45 Ex libris 17:00 Wojownicy: Koniec III Rzeszy - teleturniej 17:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka: Protagoras 18:00 Każde dotknięcie zostawia ślad. Alina Szapocznikow - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 18:50 Ex libris 19:00 Nieznana Białoruś: Katyń. 70 lat później 19:30 Bez retuszu: Komu milczy dzwon? 20:00 W pogardzie i chwale. Wojciech Korfanty - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2009) 20:45 Yodok Stories - film dokumentalny (Polska,Norwegia,2005) 22:10 Dekalog 10 - film obyczajowy (Polska,1988) 23:10 Notacje: Czesław Łotarewicz. Łagierna zupa "bałanda" 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 02.01.1985 23:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:00 Sztuka i oligarchia - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 08:00 Bohaterowie futbolu: Ronaldo (1) 08:35 Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz - film muzyczny (USA,1978) 10:55 Dzieci Ireny Sendlerowej - dramat biograficzny (USA,2009) 12:50 Moja wielka grecka wycieczka - komedia romantyczna (USA,Hiszpania,2009) 14:30 Epoka lodowcowa 3: Era dinozaurów - film animowany (USA,2009) 16:05 Nigdy nie mów nigdy - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,2009) 17:50 Rockefeller Plaza 30 4: Emanuelle w kraju dinozaurów (21) 18:20 Magia kłamstwa 2: Czarny piątek (7) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Zdobyć Woodstock - komedia muzyczna (USA,2009) 22:10 Ciacho - komedia (Polska,2010) 00:10 Adrenalina 2: Pod napięciem - film sensacyjny (USA,2009) 01:50 Wróg publiczny numer jeden, część 2 - film sensacyjny (Francja,Kanada,2008) 04:05 South Park 14 (9) 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka Canal + Film 07:00 Poirot - przyjdź i zgiń - dramat kryminalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 08:30 Ponyo - film animowany (Japonia,2008) 10:15 Deser: EX-E.T. - film krótkometrażowy (Francja,2008) 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Zielony raj 3: Wyspy koralowe (4) 11:30 Łapu-capu extra 12:00 Marley i ja - komedia (USA,2008) 13:55 Łapu-capu extra 14:25 Sekret chińskiej zupy miłosnej - film dokumentalny (Chiny,Niemcy,2004) 15:15 Łapu-capu extra 15:45 Bandslam - komedia muzyczna (USA,2009) 17:35 Łapu-capu extra 18:05 The Box. Pułapka - thriller SF (USA,2009) 20:00 Kocham cię, Beth Cooper - komedia (Kanada,USA,2009) 21:40 Lód w sercu - dramat kryminalny (USA,2009) 23:10 Łapu-capu extra 23:40 Zdobyć Woodstock - komedia muzyczna (USA,2009) 01:45 Zdrajca - dramat kryminalny (USA,2008) 03:40 Słona róża - melodramat (Polska,Czechosłowacja,1982) 05:10 Łapu-capu extra 05:40 Muzyka 06:00 Aktualności filmowe 06:30 Muzyka HBO 06:00 Street Fighter: Legenda Chun-Li - film sensacyjny (Kanada,Indie,USA,Japonia,2009) 07:40 Uroki życia - komediodramat (Irlandia,2007) 09:10 Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany (USA,2009) 10:50 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 11:20 Ścigając marzenia - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,USA,2007) 13:10 Szukając siebie - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2000) 15:25 Trening serc - komedia romantyczna (Włochy,2007) 16:55 Światła sceny: Chwytaj szansę - film muzyczny (USA,Kanada,2008) 18:30 Brzydka prawda - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Temple Grandin - dramat biograficzny (USA,2010) 22:00 W sieci kłamstw - film sensacyjny (USA,2008) 00:10 Szlak śmierci - film sensacyjny (USA,Meksyk,2009) 01:50 Dług - thriller (Izrael,2007) 03:30 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 04:00 2:22 - film kryminalny (Kanada,2008) HBO 2 06:00 Terra - film animowany (USA,2007) 07:20 Dziewczyny i chłopaki - komedia romantyczna (USA,2000) 08:50 The Dukes - komedia (USA,2007) 10:25 Zakochana złośnica - komedia romantyczna (USA,1999) 12:00 Narzeczony mimo woli - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 13:50 Grę czas zacząć - komedia (USA,Kanada,2010) 15:45 Zaginiony diament - melodramat (USA,2008) 17:30 Rok pod psem - komedia (USA,2009) 18:50 Córka opiekuna wspomnień - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 20:20 Zamknięty krąg - thriller (Francja,Włochy,2009) 22:00 Czysta krew 3 (5) 23:00 Wezwani - horror (Hiszpania,2009) 00:40 Mogło być gorzej (6) 01:10 Gran Torino - dramat sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,2008) 03:05 Wystarczy zalać - komedia romantyczna (USA,2008) 04:35 Inwazja obcych - horror SF (USA,2008) nSport 09:00 Serwis 09:05 Artur Boruc - historia niedokończona 10:00 Serwis 10:05 Nasza piłka (2) - runda jesienna 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Armwrestling: Nemiroff Cup 2010 (2) 12:00 Serwis 12:05 Przeboje Ligi Mistrzów (5) 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Twente Enschede - Tottenham Hotspur 14:00 Serwis 14:05 Artur Boruc - historia niedokończona 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Mój sport, moje życie 16:00 Serwis 16:05 Reportaż 16:30 Zagraj to jeszcze raz - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Serwis 17:05 Bez ciśnień - wydanie specjalne 18:00 Serwis 18:05 Przeboje Ligi Mistrzów (6) 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Artur Boruc - historia niedokończona 20:00 Serwis 20:05 Rok kadry (2) - reportaż 21:00 Serwis 21:05 Bez ciśnień - wydanie specjalne 22:00 Serwis 22:05 Artur Boruc - historia niedokończona 23:00 Serwis 23:05 Przeboje Ligi Mistrzów (5) 00:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Werder Brema - Inter Mediolan 01:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 08:05 Ślady na śniegu - reportaż 08:40 Sportowa lista przebojów 2010 roku 09:55 Piłka ręczna męźczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Niemcy - Polska 11:25 Orły Wenty - reportaż 12:20 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Mistrzostwa Świata w Libercu - podsumowanie 13:30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku - kwalifikacje 15:05 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka - mecz: Glasgow Rangers - Celtic Glasgow 17:00 Drugi skok - film dokumentalny 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - Energa Czarni Słupsk 20:00 Rajdy terenowe: podsumowanie sezonu, zapowiedź Rajdu Dakar 20:30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku - kwalifikacje 21:45 Sportowa lista przebojów 2010 roku 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:15 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka - mecz: Glasgow Rangers - Celtic Glasgow 01:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:35 Hokej na lodzie: Puchar Spenglera - mecz finałowy 10:00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen - konkurs indywidualny 10:45 Watts 11:15 Watts 11:45 Top 10 Eurosportu 12:45 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen - konkurs indywidualny 13:30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku - kwalifikacje 15:00 Biegi narciarskie: Tour de Ski w Oberstdorfie - bieg sprinterskie stylem klasycznym mężczyzn i kobiet 16:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Monachium 18:00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku - kwalifikacje 18:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Gwiazdy Bundesligi - Reszta Świata 20:15 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2011 - 1. etap: Victoria - Córdoba 20:45 Piłka nożna: Harder Cup 23:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2011 - 1. etap: Victoria - Córdoba 23:30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku - kwalifikacje 00:30 Biegi narciarskie: Tour de Ski w Oberstdorfie - bieg sprinterskie stylem klasycznym mężczyzn i kobiet 01:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2011 - 1. etap: Victoria - Córdoba 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Skrót informacji 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Skrót informacji 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:40 Loża prasowa 12:20 Ewa Ewart poleca: Stolen Brides - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Akcja ratunkowa w Chile - reportaż 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:15 Publiczna.tv 19:00 Sukces pisany szminką 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Polska i świat 20:30 Kawa na ławę 21:10 Loża prasowa 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:30 Inny punkt widzenia 00:10 Fakty po Faktach 00:40 Sukces pisany szminką 01:00 Loża prasowa 01:40 Polska i świat 02:05 Szkło kontaktowe 03:00 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 03:45 Portfel 04:00 Loża prasowa 04:40 Dzień po dniu 05:05 Maja w ogrodzie 05:25 Supermeteo 05:30 Sukces pisany szminką TVP Info 07:00 Za kulisami PRL 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Światowiec 09:30 Serwis info 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:15 Info jazda (16) 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Duch Bożego Narodzenia 13:15 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity (15) 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Elementarz mam (14) 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 16:00 Gdzie diabeł nie może... 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego 20:30 Serwis info 20:44 Pogoda 20:52 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:54 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:14 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika dnia 23:44 Za kulisami PRL 00:13 Ikona na drogę - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 01:10 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego 01:40 Serwis info 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Reportaż TVP Info: Duch Bożego Narodzenia 02:15 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza 02:40 Młodzież kontra 03:15 Elementarz mam (14) 03:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 04:05 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity (15) 04:20 Światowiec 04:45 Info jazda (16) 05:00 Za kulisami PRL 05:25 Gdzie diabeł nie może... Karusel TV 06:15 «В гостях у Витаминки» 06:35 «Спроси у Всезнамуса!» 06:50 «Прыг-скок команда» 07:00 «Солнышко и снежные человечки». Мультфильм 07:10 «Волшебный чуланчик» 07:35 «Прыг-скок команда» 07:45 «Просто праздник!». Концерт 08:00 «Маша и Медведь». Мультфильм 08:20 «В гостях у Деда-Краеведа» 08:35 «Детективное агентство «Лассе и Майя». Телесериал (Швеция)» 09:00 «Спроси у Альберта». Мультсериал (Германия) 09:30 «Месть снежной королевы». Мультфильм 10:35 «Давайте рисовать!» 10:55 «Прыг-скок команда» 11:05 «Большие буквы». Викторина 11:35 «Зимняя сказка». Мультфильм 11:45 «Пора в космос!» 12:00 Смешные праздники. «Праздник ёлочных игрушек» 12:25 «Страна Ози Бу». Мультсериал 12:40 «ЧудоПутешествия» 13:00 «Мы идём играть!» 13:10 Премьера! «Почтальон Пэт». Мультсериал 13:30 «Просто праздник!». Концерт 13:45 «Волшебный лес». Мультфильм (Япония) 14:55 «Приключения мышонка Переса». Художественный фильм (Испания). 2006г 16:30 «Давайте рисовать!» 16:50 «Тут и Падэл. Рождественское путешествие». Мультфильм 17:40 «Мы идём играть!» 18:00 «Просто праздник!». Концерт 18:15 «Маша и Медведь». Мультфильм 18:55 «В гостях у Деда-Краеведа» 19:05 «Детективное агентство «Лассе и Майя». Телесериал (Швеция)» 19:35 «Спроси у Альберта». Мультсериал (Германия) 20:00 «Копилка фокусов» 20:30 «Спокойной ночи, мальши» 20:45 Премьера! «Девять рождественских псов». Мультфильм 21:40 «ЧудоПутешествия» 22:00 «Принцесса на горошине». Мультфильм (США) 23:20 «Маша и Медведь». Мультфильм 23:35 «Крутой пес». Художественный фильм (США). 2009г 01:00 «В гостях у Витаминки» 01:20 «Мы идём играть!» 01:35 Мультфильм 01:45 «Давайте рисовать!» 02:05 «Спроси у Всезнамуса!» 02:20 Мультфильм 02:30 «Большие буквы». Викторина 03:00 «Просто праздник!». Концерт 03:15 «Маша и Медведь». Мультфильм 03:55 «В гостях у Деда-Краеведа» 04:05 «Детективное агентство «Лассе и Майя». Телесериал (Швеция)» 04:35 «Спроси у Альберта». Мультсериал (Германия) 05:00 «Биби — маленькая колдунья». Мультсериал 05:25 «Ребята и зверята» 05:45 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 05:55 «Волшебный чуланчик» Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Karusel TV z 2011 roku